


Low expectations

by IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting



Series: One piece stories [22]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace doesn’t really know how relationships work, Established Relationship, Fighting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting/pseuds/IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting
Summary: Deuce was shocked when Ace put his arms up defend himself in their fight. Than he realized that Ace put his arms up, because he was afraid he was going to hurt him.Did Ace really think he would hit him?
Relationships: Masked Deuce/Portgas D. Ace
Series: One piece stories [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516145
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Low expectations

They were having a fight. Deuce realized that this was their first fight as a couple. They were together for a month now. To be honest he didn't even remember what the fight was about. They were just screaming at each other. Just anger, frustration and stubbornness. Neither one of them was willing to back down.

They had just gone to the park and they were now riding home. He was obviously driving the car since Ace didn't have a drivers license.

He was just so done with Ace at the moment. He had tried everything to calm his freckled lover down or for him to see reason, but he kept going at it. It was this moment when Deuce realized that the best thing he could do was to let Ace calm down.

He brought his arm up to reach for his bag, that his phone was in, in the backseat when he saw Ace's eyes lock onto his arm. In just a second Ace had moved back against the door with his arms raised up to protect himself from something.

Deuce had frozen from Ace's sudden movement. He tried to find where Ace thought the danger was coming from. He had even put his car still on the side of the road.

Deuce checked everything over. The car seemed okay and he couldn't find anything that would call out such a reaction...except himself. He looked at his raised arm that hadn't moved a bit since Ace's reaction.

Had Ace thought that he would hit him?

He slowly put his arm down. Deuce could practically feel Ace's eyes following his every move. He didn't understand why Ace would think that. He didn't think he had ever hit or even signaled Ace that he wanted to hit him. Had he been abusive to Ace without realizing it himself? Had someone in Ace's life hit him before like that?

He knew his family was crazy but great and as far as he knew Ace didn't suffer from any abuse there. He had also said that his was his first official relationship. So it couldn't have been an ex-boyfriend. Tears gathered in his eyes. This had to be because of him right? Had he really been that bad of a boyfriend this past month to let Ace think that?

"A-A-Ace?" Deuces hands made it slowly to Ace's cheek, making sure that Ace could follow his every move and reject his advances if needed. He softly caressed his thump over it. "What's wrong Deuce?"

"What do you mean what's wrong? Your here holding your arms up shielding yourself from something. I'm not going to hit you, if that's what you're thinking. I would never. I swear. I'm sorry if I've made you think otherwise. Please believe me."

Ace slowly relaxed in his hold. He lowered his arms and nuzzled his head against Deuce's hand. "I'm sorry." Ace looked down, cheeks burning red in shame. "I-You-Uh hear these stories left and right about this. I guess I just reacted out of instincts. I knew you probably weren't going to hit me."

_Probably_. That wasn't good enough for Deuce. He wanted Ace to feel 100% safe with him. There was no room for a _probably_. "If I hit you. Would you have hit me back?" Deuce asked

"No!" Ace immediately answered.

"Than why expect me to hit you?" Deuce wormed himself out of the drivers seat to come sit closer to Ace, taking him slowly in for a hug. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that voice it like that. I would never hit you out of anger Ace."

Ace sighed sadly. "I know, I'm sorry too."

There was an uncomfortable silent for a few minutes, before Deuce spoke up. "Did you think that abuse is a natural thing that comes with a relationship? Did you agree to become my boyfriend with the knowledge of that you might get beat up? ...Please answer honestly."

Ace buried himself further into Deuce as he tried to avoid eye contact as much as possible. He knew if he looked back into Deuce's eyes that he would be met with concern and hurt. He didn't want that.

"Ace?"

Ace but his lip. Thinking desperately for an answer that Deuce would believe and didn't make the situation worse. He couldn't come up with one. "Yeah. It's fine. Let's go home. If we don't than we might be late for the take out."

Deuce counted to ten and took a deep breath with it to calm himself down. He was so angry. He couldn't remember a moment were he was _this_ angry. Now he did want to hit someone. Not Ace of course. He didn't do anything wrong. No. He wanted to hit the person that taught Ace that abuse is _normal_.

"I don't care about the take out Ace. Listen to me. Hitting you would be abuse, which is not normal for a relationship. I would _never_ hit you out for anger. If, and that's a very big if, I ever hit you out of anger than I want you to hit me back as hard as possible and break up with me. Understood?"

He felt Ace nod against him chest. "Yeah."

"Look me in the eyes when you say that."

Ace pushed himself up and looked him dead in the eyes. "Yes Deuce."

"...Does that mean you are not open for spanking me in the bedroom?"

Deuces face flushed bright red. "Ace!"

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this in one go. I’m still busy with the other so no worries. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
